Fool
by l3m0ndr0p
Summary: {This is a songfic} Will Harry and Aeryahna learn to forgive each other?


Story Discription: How can Harry and Aeryahna forgive each other after all that had been said?  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own Aeryahna and since this plot has been touched apon with other authors, I quess I share it with them. =) The song is 'Fool' by Shakira.  
  
A/N: Aeryahna is a character in a bigger story I am writing currently. It will be uploaded soon!  
  
** *Fool ***  
  
"We've just had a disagreement. We'll be fine." Hermione looked closer at Harry's face. He looked tired and his green eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle. "Harry, you are lying to me." She pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and show him his reflection. He backed away. "I can't look at the person responsible for hurting her." Hermione watched as he turned and ran from the common room. She threw herself on the couch. "If this is Harry, how's Aeryahna?"  
  
Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just..  
Improvise, do something really clever,  
That'll make me hate your name forever  
  
Aeryahna sobbed into Ron's shoulder. He ran his hand through her long dark hair, trying to calm her. "Aeryahna, please, stop crying." She pulled away. Her normally brilliant blue eyes looked up at him and immediantly noticed that they were dazed and bloodshot. He shook his head. "What happened?" "I never knew that I could be hurt this badly by someone I care for so much." Ron felt a surge of protection run through his veins. Even though Harry was his friend too, but he still could not bare to see one of his friends hurt. He hoped that Hermione was getting Harry to talk. Before he could say anything else, Aeryahna jumped up and ran out of the empty classroom in which he had cornered her. He sighed.  
  
You might swear, you'd never touch a lady  
Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe  
Every day you find new ways to hurt me.  
  
Thinking awe about how much he would have liked to have smack her when she had given him that look, Harry flew down the charms hall and took a sudden turn, running into Aeryahna. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Aeryahna spoke first. "I-I've got to go." Harry watched as Aeryahna stumbled away and broke into a fast walk. She was trying to get as far away as she could from the person that had hurt her. He didn't blame her. He'd been trying to avoid himself all day.  
  
But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always having my heart set on you  
Till the time you start changing the rules  
I'll keep changing the soles of your shoes  
Ahh, fool  
  
"Whoa, there. Where's the fire?"  
  
Hermione had been sitting on her bed, reading a book when Aeryahna had burst into the room and thrown herself in her bed. As Hermione came closer, she noticed that Aeryahna was crying. "Why'd he have to do that? Why'd he have to hurt me?" Aeryahna suddenly sat up and Hermione came over to sit beside her. "What'd he do to you, Aeryahna?" "Yesterday, we were talking in class when Draco Malfoy came up to us. Well, you know those two, they can't resist a fight. And this time, I was their topic. Draco told Harry that he could never love me and Harry didn't answer. Draco pushed and prodded at him some more until Harry spoke. And when he did, even Draco was speechless." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What'd he say?" " 'I can't love anyone who only loves me because I'm famous.' "  
  
God resigned, from my old story  
Every night, I'm paying hell for glory  
i'm embrassed but I'm much more sorry  
  
" 'I can't love anyone who only loves me because I'm famous.' " The image of him telling Draco that went through his head again and the image of Aeryahna bursting into tears made him throw himself onto his bed in anger. "I didn't mean it, Aeryahna. I don't even know why I said it." "Then why did you say it?" Harry startled to see Ron watching him from the other side of the room. He had just gotten done talking to Hermione. Ron came over and sat at the end of Harry's bed. "Go on, tell me." Harry told him the story about his fight with Draco, what he had said, and how Aeryahna had run away, crying. Ron looked like he was holding back hitting Harry. "You little git. You have hurt the one person that cares for you more than anyone else in the world. She doesn't love you because you're famous. She loves you because you - are- you!" He grabbed his bestfriend's arm and dragged him down into the commonroom.  
  
But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always having my heart set on you  
Till the time you start changing the rules  
I'll keep changing the soles of your shoes  
  
"Come ON, Aeryahna. We are going to talk to Harry."  
  
"No!" Hermione was pulling at her friend's arm, trying to get her to enter the common room. But Aeryahna wasn't having anything to do with it. Suddenly there was a commotion at the other staircase. Both girls stopped struggling. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Not until we find Aeryahna and you two talk!" Hermione grinned inspite herself and barely caught Aeryahna as she used the oppurnunity to try to run back upstairs. "Oh, I don't think so." She pushed her into the commonroom and followed. On the other side of the room, Harry was standing there, staring at Ron. His glare melted when he saw Aeryahna. Ron gave Hermione a small nod. There was silence until.. "How could you say that to Malfoy!? I have always loved you and NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE FAMOUS!!" "How am I supposed to know that when you don't say anything to me about it!?"  
  
Aeryahna advanced on Harry and Hermione followed Ron out of the room. They were unnoticed by the two. "I didn't think I had to say anything. I thought that my kisses, my touch, my hugs, ME, MYSELF AND I, --that I would be enough to let you see!!" Harry stared. "I've never felt like this for anyone and when I fell in love with you, I used my being famous as your excuse. How could I be so stupid?" Aeryahna grabbed his hands. "You're not stupid. Harry, I have never been someone do that, YOU KNOW THAT!" Harry fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Aeryahna's waist. "Aery, forgive me. Please. I've been such a fool." Aeryahna slide down to where they were eye to eye. "I'll always love you, Harry James. And don't you forget it." Both of them smiled right before their lips touched.  
  
Ahh, fool  
***  
  
A/N: Please R/R. Or email me your review privately. Thanks. Kyanthe {iblinkaty0u@yahoo.com} 


End file.
